Desafío
by Cynder94
Summary: Aún no entendía por qué, pero por él fue capaz incluso de desafiar al pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**Desafío.**

Aún no entendía por qué, pero por él fue capaz incluso de desafiar al pasado.

**Disclaimer: **HP no me pertenece; es propiedad de Rowling.

**Capítulo 1. **

Aún faltan unas horas para que la noche llegue y, sin embargo, al otro lado de la ventana la oscuridad es total. Densas nubes negras cubren el cielo presagiando tormenta y ahogando todo rastro de luz.

Hermione se concede unos instantes para observar el panorama fuera del castillo. Cada pocos segundos fogonazos de luces de colores centellean en el aire y, de vez en cuando, temblores sacuden el suelo.

Se muerde los labios indecisa. El escudo no aguantará mucho más. Pronto los mortífagos conseguirán romper las defesas de Hogwarts y el colegio, el hogar en el que ella siempre se ha sentido segura, se convertirá en un campo de batalla.

Apoya la cabeza contra el cristal. Una parte de ella quiere salir corriendo, proteger y alertar a todos sus seres queridos. Reunirlos y alejarlos del peligro. Pero no puede hacerlo.

Para muchos de ellos estas serán sus últimas horas. No volverá a mantener una conversación con ellos, no volverá a verlos sonreír. El corazón le da un vuelco al pensar en ello.

A su espalda, allí donde se abre el pasillo principal que lleva al Gran Comedor, decenas de gritos se mezclan ansiosos. Por encima de todos ellos reconoce la voz de la profesora McGonagall gritando instrucciones.

No se da cuenta de que está llorando hasta que una lágrima cae sobre el dorso de su mano. Una vez más se pregunta qué hace aquí, qué pretende conseguir.

_No se puede cambiar el pasado. No se debe cambiar el pasado._

De pronto siente frío. Las paredes de piedra brillan por causa de la humedad, humedad que se le mete en los huesos y la hace tiritar. Se rodea el cuerpo con los brazos en un vano intento de darse calor.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿De verdad es tan egoísta?

Cierra los ojos. No debe quedarse así, inmóvil, esperando… ¿Esperando qué? ¿Una señal? ¿Qué señal? No habrá ninguna. Ella tomó la decisión de actuar, por su cuenta, sin consultarlo con nadie; ya no puede echarse atrás, simplemente no puede. Pero es arriesgado, tan arriesgado… ¿Por qué lo decidió? ¿En qué estaba pensando? En Ron, se dijo.

Y en George. Y en Molly y Arthur. Ginny. Ellos se habían convertido en su segunda familia. Una familia por la que lo daría todo.

Duda una vez más y se maldice por ello. No está acostumbrada a no saber cómo actuar, a no saber cuál es la mejor opción.

Claro que tampoco es propio de ella el romper las normas de esa manera. ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá? ¿Se arriesgará a llegar hasta el final?

Su pulso sigue el rítmico tic-tac del reloj; es consciente de que los segundos pasan, de que se le escurren entre los dedos. El tiempo se le agota y ella aún no tiene una idea clara de lo que hacer.

Quizá se haya precipitado. Quizá no haya meditado bien lo que se ha propuesto. Quizá…

—¿Hermione? —Su corazón se salta un latido.

—Fred… —murmura sin volverse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Él se aproxima tanto a ella que Hermione nota su aliento cálido en el cuello.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Qué es lo correcto?

—¿Hermione? —repite. —¿Estás bien? —Sus dedos se cierran en torno a la muñeca de la muchacha obligándola a volverse hacia él. Los ojos marrones de ella se encuentran con los castaños, moteados de verde, de él. Y en ese momento toma su decisión.

_Tengo miedo_, quiere decirle. Sin embargo, no lo hace. Él no lo comprendería. Y, por otro lado, se supone que ella es una leona, un auténtico miembro de Gryffindor. No le mostrará su temor a nadie, no dejará que nadie lo intuya siquiera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta él una vez más. Por toda respuesta ella señala al otro lado del cristal. Tanto los haces de luz como los temblores se han intensificado; cada pocos segundos brillantes colores la obligan a entornar los ojos al tiempo que pequeños terremotos hacen temblar el suelo bajo sus pies.

Él desvía la mirada hacia el lugar que Hermione le indica y una sombra oscura empaña su mirada, normalmente cargada de traviesos destellos.

—Ya veo —susurra. —El escudo no aguantará mucho.

Ella niega con la cabeza, aunque no se trataba de una pregunta.

—Hermione… —Calla, sin saber muy bien qué decir o cómo hacerlo. La mira fijamente y esa chispa centelleante regresa a sus ojos. Sonríe levemente y esa es la primera sonrisa que Hermione presencia en mucho tiempo. Sin poder evitarlo, un recuerdo acude a su mente.

_Están en la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione hunde su nariz en la lectura que Umbridge les ha encargado pero, por una vez, no logra concentrarse. Siente su mirada sobre ella, tan abrasadora que finalmente la joven se ve obligada a alzar el rostro. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran Fred ladea la cabeza apenas perceptiblemente y le sonríe de medio lado._

_Ella entierra la mirada en su libro completamente avergonzada. Porque Fred no solo es el hermano de Ron, sino que es prácticamente su hermano. Y, a pesar de ello, siente sus ojos clavados en ella, siguiéndola, contemplándola. A cada paso que da, a cada movimiento que hace. Siempre._

—¿Qué? —inquiere ella tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. A punto de librar una guerra, este no es momento para pensar en cosas como esa. Cosas que seguramente ella imaginó o que, en cualquier caso, quedaron en el pasado, olvidadas años atrás.

—Nada. —Algo en su voz la estremece. Una especie de resignación, nada propia de él. —Creía que estarías con Ron.

—Sí, debería ir con él. Probablemente Harry nos necesite —miente.

No se atreve a mirarlo. ¿Qué pensaría él de lo que está haciendo? ¿_Por qué_ pensaría que lo está haciendo?

_¿Por qué?_ Esa es la pregunta. Sí, por los Weasley. Por Ron, por el chico al que quiere, se dice una vez más.

_Molly Weasley se apoya en su marido, incapaz de sostenerse por sí misma. Ginny llora abrazada a Ron y este parece a punto de desmayarse._

_Sin embargo, lo peor es la expresión de George. Se mantiene un paso por detrás de los demás. No llora, no se tambalea como los otros. Simplemente permanece allí, con la mirada perdida clavada en ese rostro frío…_

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunta Fred.

—En tu familia.

Él la mira sin comprender.

—Todos están aquí. Todos. —La garganta se le seca pero se obliga a terminar. —¿Cómo te sentirías si alguno de ellos…?

Fred no duda ni un segundo al responder.

—Si alguno de los Weasley tiene que morir hoy espero ser yo —afirma con un fiero brillo en los ojos. Hermione no puede menos que admirar su valentía. Él sí es un verdadero Gryffindor.

—Desearía poder protegeros a todos… —la chica agacha la cabeza para que él no vea la humedad de sus ojos —…pero no puedo.

Por un momento Fred es incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento. Después de todo, lo ha tomado por sorpresa; no es propio de Hermione mostrarse vulnerable… ni ilógica.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —La estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza justo cuando un nuevo temblor, más fuerte que todos los anteriores, los sacude. —Tú no tienes que hacer nada, Hermione. —Entierra la nariz en su cabello. —No te preocupes, estaremos bien. Te lo prometo.

Quiere gritarle. Quiere obligarle a que retire esa promesa, quiere prohibirle el hacer juramentos que no puede cumplir pero, al final, no hace nada. Solo se deja abrazar.

Ojalá pudiera decirle que no será así, que no tiene razón. Que ella sabe perfectamente lo que ocurrirá. Ojalá pudiera pedirle que se mantenga alejado de todo pero es consciente de que Fred nunca huiría, nunca se comportaría cobardemente.

—Sois todo lo que me queda… —susurra contra el pecho del pelirrojo. —Ahora que mi propia familia ni siquiera puede recordarme… sois todo lo que me queda. No puedo perderos. A ninguno.

Él no responde, solo la abraza con más fuerza. Permanecen así casi un minuto, ella temblando entre sus brazos y él tratando de consolarla. Ambos saben que no hay tiempo para ello, pero casi sin darse cuenta han construido un pequeño oasis de paz, un reducto lleno de calma antes de la tempestad.

Entonces un sonido desgarrador les perfora los oídos. Un enorme seísmo los sacude y hace temblar las paredes del castillo. Ambos se vuelven al unísono hacia la ventana y presencian horrorizados la caída del escudo que protege Hogwarts y, con él, la entrada en los terrenos del castillo de una gigantesca horda de mortífagos y carroñeros.

Fred la suelta de inmediato y ella se tambalea. Él da un par de pasos hacia atrás y comienza a alejarse antes de que Hermione pueda siquiera reaccionar.

—Cuida de Ron. —Es lo último que dice antes de echar a correr. Ella grita su nombre y, al no obtener respuesta, lo sigue. Sin embargo, Fred es bastante más rápido y conoce mucho mejor los secretos de Hogwarts. Pronto la chica lo pierde de vista; se da cuenta con horror de que él debe de haber tomado uno de los tantos pasadizos secretos del castillo y que, por lo tanto, ya no tiene posibilidad de alcanzarlo.

Mira a su alrededor con desesperación sin saber dónde buscarlo. Su mente parece haberse quedado completamente en blanco. Corre aterrorizada sin pensar siquiera adónde se dirige.

Se le acaba el tiempo.

Por primera vez se deja llevar por el pánico. Varita en mano avanza sin fijarse demasiado en lo que la rodea, pendiente solo de cualquier atisbo de cabello rojo brillante que pueda aparecer en su campo de visión.

En cierto momento Lupin pasa corriendo frente a ella. Hermione se detiene un momento sobresaltada comparando esa imagen tan llena de vida con la última que tiene de él: un cuerpo pálido y frío que yace sobre el suelo del Gran Comedor.

Una sucesión de rostros pasan por su mente en tan solo un segundo: Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, Hedwig, Lupin, Tonks, Ted… Fred.

Parece que esos pensamientos le dan fuerza porque, con una última y profunda respiración, todo rastro de embotamiento desaparece de su cabeza. Se da cuenta de que es precisamente ahora cuando debe mostrarse fuerte y segura de sí misma; no puede cometer errores. Demasiadas cosas dependen de ese momento.

Unos metros por delante de ella una de las ventanas estalla provocando una lluvia de cristales y un mortífago rubio se desliza a través de ella hasta encontrarse dentro del recinto. Sin dudarlo un instante, Lupin le hace frente. Hermione no puede evitar preguntarse si esta será su última batalla. Se siente tentada de permanecer a su lado para ayudarlo pero sabe que no puede hacerlo. Ella no ha venido por Lupin y, aunque le gustaría poder hacerlo, sabe que interferir tan ampliamente no traerá buenas consecuencias.

Solo uno, eso es lo que se hizo prometer a sí misma.

Solo un cambio. Solo una persona. Y ya había decidido quién sería.

Ahora que puede pensar con claridad no dejará que nada la detenga, no se permitirá dudar. No va a fallar.

Se dirige rápidamente hacia el lugar en el que sabe que encontrará a Fred, el sitio en el que todo puede terminar de nuevo para él. Inconscientemente se lleva la mano izquierda al cuello y juguetea con la cadena de oro que cuelga de él, rogando por llegar a tiempo.

Se encuentra casi al final del corredor cuando vislumbra una sombra por el rabillo del ojo. De forma instintiva se vuelve, justo a tiempo para bloquear un hechizo _desmaius _que ha lanzado una mortífaga de baja estatura. Al ver que no ha tenido éxito la bruja se prepara para lanzar un nuevo ataque pero, antes de que tenga oportunidad de hacer ningún movimiento, Hermione agita su varita y la gárgola que hay justo junto a la mortífaga explota en una decena de pedazos que golpean a la mujer dejándola inconsciente de inmediato.

Hermione sigue su camino. Solo quedan cuatro pasillos. Acelera el paso. Tres. Los gritos empiezan a oírse. No obstante, no parecen gritos de dolor, sino tan solo órdenes ladradas para hacerse oír unas sobre otras. Parece que la batalla aún no ha comenzado en el lugar al que se dirige. Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y, aunque apenas puede respirar, avanza incluso con mayor rapidez. Un corredor. Solo tiene que doblar la esquina y…

Y entonces lo ve. Allí, de pie, aferrando su varita. Aún está lejos de ella, demasiado lejos.

Ella siente detenerse el mundo cuando un estrepitoso ruido sacude el castillo, las paredes se tambalean y el suelo se estremece de nuevo. Reconoce el hechizo de inmediato, el hechizo que lo matará.

Debió decírselo. Debió pedirle que se protegiera. Debió decirle que ella sabía lo que iba a pasar. Que ella lo había visto yaciendo entre los demás muertos.

…_Entonces, como si sintiera que ella lo observa, George alza el rostro y sus ojos se encuentran en medio del mar de dolor y tristeza. Ojos castaños moteados de verde._

_La joven siente un escalofrío. Esa mirada no transmite nada. Nada. Está tan muerta como Fred. Es entonces cuando comprende que la guerra no solo les ha arrebatado a uno de los gemelos, sino a ambos. Que, sin Fred, George ha perdido una parte de sí mismo que nunca podrá recuperar._

No sabe cómo lo hizo, ni siquiera es consciente del momento en el que alza la varita y las palabras del conjuro salen de su boca con un aullido atemorizado. Todo lo que sabe es que, de pronto, por arte de magia, las inmensas rocas que están a punto de aplastarlo se detienen en el aire a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Fred.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, con un nuevo movimiento de varita, las desplaza hacia un lado y las deja caer en el suelo.

Ha habido muertos. Ha habido _muchos _muertos… pero él está vivo.

Fred se vuelve y ella puede ver en su rostro la confusión mezclada con el miedo, el alivio y la incredulidad. Comprende perfectamente que ha estado a solo un paso de la muerte, sí, lo comprende a la perfección. Y también sabe que, si sigue respirando, es por ella.

En cuanto consigue reaccionar Fred se dirige hacia la muchacha. Hermione quiere acercarse también pero no puede hacerlo.

Lo ha conseguido. Ha conseguido aquello que se había propuesto y ahora debe irse. Calcula que solo le quedan unos minutos, puede que menos.

Fred está a solo unos metros de ella cuando la chica distingue una oscura figura tras él. Su silueta se recorta contra el inmenso agujero creado en el muro exterior de Hogwarts haciendo que en la garganta de Hermione se forme un inmenso nudo que le impide respirar.

Augustus Rookwood.

¿Y si él todavía no está a salvo? ¿Y si Rookwood encuentra otra manera de matarle? Abre la boca para gritarle que se dé la vuelta, que tenga cuidado, pero de ella no sale ningún sonido.

Y debe irse. Ya.

Trata de retroceder pero las piernas no le responden. Por detrás de ella, avanzan un centenar de alumnos que acaban de hacer su aparición dispuestos a enfrentar la nueva amenaza. Pronto la rodearán, la ahogarán. Asustada, con manos temblorosas, saca a tirones la pequeña cadena de debajo de su ropa. Sus ojos se detienen horrorizados en el objeto que cuelga de ella. Se le ha acabado el tiempo. Apenas quedan unos segundos.

Alza la mirada. A su alrededor, el mundo se mueve como a cámara lenta. Nadie la mira, nadie se fija en ella. Nadie excepto Fred, que está a solo dos metros de ella… y Rookwood.

El mortífago alza la varita con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Un golpe de muñeca, unas palabras murmuradas y un chorro de luz verde sale en su dirección.

Reconoce la última de las maldiciones prohibidas y sabe que su último segundo en el pasado, será también el último segundo de su vida. Sin embargo, sonríe. Si esta es la consecuencia que debe pagar por sus actos, está conforme con ella. A fin de cuentas, a ella ya no le queda nada propio, ni siquiera una familia. Al menos, ha conseguido mantener intacta lo más cercano a ella que le queda: la de los Weasley.

Recuerda una vez más la expresión de Ron y la mirada vacía de George en el funeral de su hermano y se da cuenta de que nadie la llorará a ella de la misma manera. Así que, si ella ha de morir en lugar de Fred, lo acepta de buena gana.

Todo ello pasa por su mente en tan solo un instante. Mientras, sus dedos se deslizan por la cadena hasta que su puño se cierra en torno al giratiempo.

Ahora ya conoce las consecuencias de cambiar el pasado. De desafiar la historia.

Justo cuando el mundo comienza a desdibujarse ante sus ojos en su regreso al presente, la maldición la alcanza en el pecho.

—¡Hermione…!

Lo último que ve antes de desvanecerse es a Fred corriendo hacia ella, estirando los brazos para tratar de sujetarla. Y el horror reflejado en sus ojos castaños.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Todo es oscuridad, absolutamente todo. Desde hace días, meses, quizá años… todo es oscuridad.

Tanto tiempo ha pasado que incluso se ha dado por vencida. Yace en el suelo hecha un ovillo, las rodillas encogidas contra el pecho casi como si tratase de hacerse más pequeña e insignificante. Invisible.

Todo es quietud, nada se mueve entre la penumbra. Hace frío y ella tiembla mientras se acurruca intentando encontrar algo de calidez. Sin poder escapar, completamente atrapada, deja volar la mente una vez más hacia esos únicos pensamientos que ahora pueden aportarle algo de paz.

_George se acerca a ella y le tiende cuidadosamente una bonita caja agujereada de color azul cielo. Ella lo mira con sorpresa pues acaba de desenvolver un paquete lleno de los famosos artículos de broma de los gemelos: naipes mágicos basados en juegos muggles, dos plumas que se recargan de tinta solas, unos Guantes Protectores e incluso un filtro de amor, lo que hizo que se sonrojara hasta la raíz del cabello._

—_Ábrelo —susurra George. A su lado Ron grita excitado. Sin ninguna duda Harry ha acertado al conseguirle entradas para un partido de los Chudley Cannons. "¡El mejor regalo de Navidad que me han hecho nunca!", vocifera mientras envuelve a Harry en un abrazo de oso. Hermione centra de nuevo su atención en la caja y, con cierta indecisión, la toma de las manos de George._

_Lentamente deshace el lazo que la rodea y ligeramente desconfiada abre el paquete. Contiene una exclamación de sorpresa y mientras una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro extrae la jaula de la caja. Desde dentro una pequeña bola rosa y peluda la mira con curiosidad._

—_Es un Soplido Pigmeo —explica George. —Aún no están a la venta. Considérate afortunada, ¡eres la primera persona en disfrutar de uno de ellos! —añade con un guiño travieso._

_Hermione abre la boca, aún confusa, para darle las gracias. Es la primera vez que los gemelos Weasley entregan dos regalos diferentes y no puede evitar preguntarse por qué a ella. Entonces, justo cuando las palabras están a punto de salir de su boca, sus ojos se posan sobre la figura de Fred, que la mira con una sonrisa expectante desde un rincón de la habitación._

_En ese momento comprende que no se tratan de dos obsequios diferentes por parte de ambos sino que, por primera vez, le han hecho a alguien regalos diferentes. Y que, en realidad, el paquete que George acaba de tenderle tiene más que ver con su hermano que con él._

—_Te lo agradezco… —Sus mejillas se tiñen de un rojo brillante. George asiente con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Hermione ha comprendido; la mirada de la chica no se despega de la de su gemelo y, a pesar del barullo que hay en la habitación, ellos no parecen ser conscientes de nada que no sea el otro._

_Finalmente Hermione baja la vista hacia su nuevo regalo. Abre la jaula y, cuando el Soplido Pigmeo salta a su mano y se frota cariñosamente contra ella, la muchacha no puede evitar estar de acuerdo con Ron._

_El mejor regalo de su vida…_

_Mientras, Fred sigue mirándola._

Cada vez que piensa en Fred, en lo que hizo para salvarle, una especie de calidez casi inapreciable se extiende desde su pecho a lo largo de su cuerpo. No se arrepiente de lo que ocurrió, en ningún momento lo ha hecho.

Se pregunta si esto es lo que se siente al estar muerto, si tendrá que soportar esta tortura el resto de la eternidad. Y, sin embargo, no se arrepiente, no. Nunca lo hará. Se imagina a los Weasley, todos juntos, todos felices. Completos. Y sonríe.

Cierra los ojos y deja vagar la imaginación; ve una historia en la que ella ya no tiene cabida. Fantasea con la vida en conjunto de Harry y Ginny, Sortilegios Weasley convertida en una tienda mundialmente conocida, los gemelos ganando el dinero suficiente como para poder, por fin, ayudar a Molly y Arthur. Imagina a los hijos de Fleur y Bill… Y la nueva vida de Ron.

Piensa en ese beso que compartieron en la Cámara de los Secretos y se pregunta cuánto tiempo habrá tardado él en olvidarla.

Sabe que ya no hay lugar para ella en nada de eso, en esas historias. Pero no le importa.

Porque Fred está vivo y, con él, también George y toda la familia. Sin Fred todo se hubiera desmoronado. Sin ella todo seguirá igual.

_Escucha unos pasos aproximándose y se enjuaga rápidamente las lágrimas. Sabe que debe de tener un aspecto horrible y se frota furiosamente los ojos, como si quisiera arrancar de su piel todo rastro del dolor. No surte efecto. Cuando Fred entra en la habitación lo primero en lo que se fija es en su nariz enrojecida, en sus ojos brillantes y en la montaña de pañuelos de papel que se acumulan sobre la mesa frente a ella._

_Se aproxima a ella lentamente, dándole tiempo de sobra para alejarlo antes de llegar a su lado. No obstante, Hermione no dice nada y permite que él se siente en una de las sillas que hay junto a la suya._

_Durante unos minutos ambos callan y Hermione se sorprende ante lo agradable y confortable que resulta ese silencio que los envuelve. Aunque ni una palabra sale de su boca ella percibe su preocupación. Algo se agita en su interior. Nunca pensó que Fred pudiera mostrarse tan serio, comprensivo._

—_Es Ron… —dice al fin. Por el rabillo del ojo le parece ver que la mandíbula de Fred se tensa, pero no está dispuesta a volverse hacia él para confirmarlo. —Está con esa… ¡Esa…! —A pesar de que está furiosa se siente incapaz de encontrar las palabras para describirla. —Ro-Ro —imita la voz de Lavender con tal perfección que los labios de Fred esbozan una pequeña sonrisa. —Así es como le llama. Ni siquiera sé cómo puede soportarla._

—_¿Estás celosa? —Es una pregunta obvia pero él quiere oír la respuesta de su boca. Aún así ella no dice nada y, finalmente, Fred desliza su mano hasta la mandíbula de ella y la obliga a volver el rostro hacia él. —No deberías, lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

_Una pequeña lágrima resbala por la mejilla de Hermione. Hasta ahora se ha mostrado enfadada, rabiosa y hasta dolida por la nueva situación de Ron. Pero nunca se había dejado llevar de tal manera. Y, aunque no le gusta que nadie la vea indefensa, ya no puede parar._

—_No es tan sencillo… No lo es. —Intenta agachar el rostro pero Fred no se lo permite._

—_Lo sé… —murmura casi para sí mismo. —Créeme que lo sé. Solo debes saber… que él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Si no sabe valorarte… Mereces algo mejor. —Los ojos de Hermione se abren de par en par por la sorpresa. Nunca imaginó semejantes palabras viniendo de Fred Weasley. —Alguien mejor. _

_Es en ese momento cuando la mirada de él se posa sobre los labios de ella. Están tan cerca que Hermione puede sentir su aliento cálido golpeando su piel. La garganta se le seca por completo. Tan cerca… Tan cerca…_

_El rostro de Fred está a solo unos centímetros del de ella. Hermione no puede apartarse. En realidad, ni siquiera sabe si quiere hacerlo. Su mente está en blanco._

_Entonces, un ruido los sobresalta. El chico da un respingo y se aparta de ella pero, cuando vuelven la mirada hacia la puerta, solo ven a Crookshanks entrando con parsimonia en la cocina de Grimmauld Place._

—Hermione… —Ahí está otra vez la voz. Esa voz que lleva un tiempo escuchando, que resuena en sus oídos y le estremece el corazón. Es una voz familiar y que, sin embargo, no es capaz de identificar. Algo en ella ha cambiado. Suena más triste, más derrotada. Y ella no puede saber a quién pertenece.

¿Ron?, se dice. En ocasiones desea que sea él, que él la siga esperando, llorando. Luego se dice que no puede ser tan egoísta, que debe dejar que rehaga su vida. Pero es doloroso, tan doloroso, haber perdido algo cuando apenas empezabas a disfrutar de ello… Entonces piensa en Fred, se pregunta si la recordará alguna vez, si de vez en cuando piensa en ella. Y, por muy ambiciosa que sea la respuesta, ansía que lo haga.

—Hermione.

Su nombre es lo único que escucha. Es casi un eco, una palabra susurrada en la lejanía, al otro lado de la bruma que la rodea. Suena como siempre y al mismo tiempo no lo hace.

La voz es anhelante, la palabra se repite una y otra vez y cada una de esas veces parece cobrar fuerza y llegar a sus oídos con más intensidad.

_Su cuarto en la Madriguera es cálida. Demasiado cálida y, aún así, ella tiembla descontroladamente tumbada en la cama. Con los ojos cerrados tantea a su alrededor en busca de alguna manta con la que taparse pero Molly se ha encargado de retirarlas en un vano intento de bajarle la fiebre._

_La puerta se abre y aunque ella fija la mirada sobre la entrada de su habitación apenas es capaz de distinguir un bulto borroso acercándose a la cama. La temperatura es tan alta que empieza a delirar._

—_Hermione… —Cree distinguir la voz de Fred, un deje de preocupación en ella, pero no sabría decir si lo está imaginando. —Solo quería que supieras que mamá casi ha terminado la poción. En una hora estará lista para que la tomes._

_La mano de Fred se desliza sobre su rostro ardiente, apartando suaves mechones de cabello de sus ojos. Un escalofrío la recorre. Le parece escuchar un suspiro escapando de los labios del chico y, justo después, el colchón se hunde bajo su peso._

—_Hermione… —La voz de Fred resuena junto a su oído mientras sus brazos la rodean pegándola a su pecho. La aprieta con fuerza y ella se encoge contra él. En solo unos minutos los temblores cesan y ella se queda dormida con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que su cuerpo comienza a entrar en calor._

—Despierta… por favor. —Por un instante ella se queda congelada. Es la primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, que escucha algo que no sea su nombre susurrado. Expectante y nerviosa se incorpora hasta quedar sentada y mira a su alrededor tratando de descubrir algo diferente. No hay nada, todo sigue exactamente igual. Todo es negrura.

El tiempo pasa pero la voz no se deja oír de nuevo. Al final ella se da por vencida, se dice que lo ha imaginado y se enrosca otra vez sobre sí misma. Es en ese momento cuando nota el hormigueo casi imperceptible en sus dedos. Asombrada palpa la piel casi con temor. El cosquilleo se acentúa y, con él, una cálida sensación se apodera de la zona.

No hace ningún movimiento, solo disfruta de la sensación, del poder sentir algo tan maravilloso después de haberse visto privada por tanto tiempo de cualquier percepción. El tiempo pasa muy lentamente, pero pasa. Se mantiene completamente inmóvil, los ojos cerrados. Desde que se encuentra en esa especie de limbo no duerme, no come, apenas respira. Simplemente se deja estar.

Agotada intenta recordar el capítulo uno de _Historia de Hogwarts _que tan bien conocía. Después de un par de intentos las palabras fluyen en su mente y, para su sorpresa, no solo es capaz de reconstruir por completo el inicio del libro, sino que recuerda la gran mayoría de los datos. A los hechos de _Historia de Hogwarts_ pronto se le une otro montón de información. Repasa las enseñanzas de McGonagall, de Snape, de Lupin, de Flitwick… Murmura palabras y hechizos durante horas, días. Trata de mantener su mente alejada de esa calidez que poco a poco va extendiéndose al resto del cuerpo. Porque, aunque la sensación es placentera, también es desconocida y, en un mundo lleno de magia, ella ha aprendido a desconfiar de lo extraño.

Está tan concentrada que, cuando el primer rayo de luz rompe la oscuridad y le da directamente en los ojos no puede evitar estremecerse. El corazón bombea descontroladamente ante la novedad, un escalofrío recorre su columna.

No sería capaz de decir cuánto tiempo ha permanecido ahí, mirando con incredulidad ese fulgor que se hace más intenso a cada minuto que pasa pero tan potente resulta al final que se ve obligada a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Es cuando intenta abrirlos de nuevo cuando se da cuenta de que algo ha cambiado. Los párpados le pesan. En realidad, los siente como si fueran de piedra. Con un soberano esfuerzo consigue entreabrirlos. Ahí está de nuevo la luz aunque, esta vez, tiene un matiz distinto, casi enfermizo.

Es el sonido de una respiración a su derecha lo que le llama la atención. Poniendo en ello todo su empeño consigue que sus ojos se abran por completo. Se atraganta; está en una habitación de paredes blancas, tumbada en una cama que una cortina de color azul oculta a la vista. Una habitación de hospital.

Intenta girar la cabeza hacia el lugar en el que escucha las profundas inhalaciones pero esa simple acción le requiere tal sacrificio que está a punto de perder la consciencia de nuevo. A pesar de todo consigue mantenerse despierta y lo primero en lo que se posa su mirada es en su mano, esa de donde provenía la sensación de calidez, que aparece entrelazada con otra de dedos ágiles y largos. Gira el cuello un poco más y, por fin, distingue un rostro enterrado en la cama, prácticamente junto al suyo. El brillante cabello pelirrojo le cubre el rostro pero ella sabe, por lo pausado de su respiración, que duerme.

_¿Ron?_, se pregunta incapaz de pensar con claridad. La bruma comienza a apoderarse de nuevo de sus pensamientos y Hermione se siente incapaz de luchar contra ella. Se fija una vez más en ese cuerpo que, sentado junto a su catre, descansa apaciblemente apoyado contra él. Con sus últimas fuerzas intenta mover la mano y despertarlo pero todo lo que consigue es un leve movimiento de su dedo meñique. No obstante, parece suficiente. Justo cuando su visión empieza a tornarse negra otra vez distingue la cabeza del hombre irguiéndose lentamente. Demasiado lentamente. Ella pierde el conocimiento antes de poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Cuando despierta por segunda vez la sala está vacía. Intenta incorporarse, pero hasta el más mínimo movimiento le resulta casi imposible de realizar. Así que opta por permanecer inmóvil.

Comienza a aburrirse cuando escucha unos pasos suaves aproximándose. Unos segundos después la cortina se corre y Ginny entra con un zumo de calabaza en la mano. Su mirada se posa sobre Hermione, que le sonríe, y el vaso cae al suelo derramando todo su contenido sobre las baldosas. De inmediato sus ojos se vuelven brillantes y, en solo un instante, la pelirroja se ha lanzado a los brazos de su amiga entre pequeños sollozos.

Hermione trata de consolarla pero las palabras salen roncas de su garganta y su cuerpo sigue negándose a moverse. No obstante, Ginny parece entender sus intenciones porque toma su mano entre las suyas y le sonríe entre lágrimas.

—Creíamos… Creíamos que no despertarías. —Y sigue hipando. Hermione sonríe, cansada pero feliz. Esta vez no hay niebla que la arrastre de nuevo a la inconsciencia. Esta vez ha vuelto al mundo de los vivos… y planea quedarse.

OoO

Una semana después toda la familia Weasley al completo, además de Harry y algunos amigos —incluso algún profesor como McGonagall— han pasado por su habitación para visitarla y desearle una pronta recuperación.

Todos menos Fred.

Su ausencia la preocupa, la lastima. Los primeros días consiguió reprimirse y evitar a toda costa preguntar por él a pesar de que la duda le quemaba la lengua. Finalmente se dio por vencida y una tarde abordó a Ron al respecto. Para su decepción, este le respondió que nadie, ni siquiera George, sabía nada de él desde el día exacto en que ella despertó, once días atrás. En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de su amigo Hermione se sintió traicionada; ella lo había salvado, había arriesgado no solamente su vida, sino el futuro de todos ellos, el resultado de la guerra… y él parecía ni siquiera querer verla.

Los días en el hospital se hacen eternos, a pesar de que siempre hay alguien con ella. En todo este tiempo Harry, Ginny y Ron la ponen al día de lo que ha sucedido en el periodo que ha permanecido inconsciente. Un año y medio, ese es el tiempo total que se ha perdido. Un año y medio desde el día en que retrocedió al pasado y la maldición prohibida la alcanzó de lleno.

Sigue viva y no se explica por qué. Nadie lo hace. O, más bien, nadie entiende qué le ocurrió. Nadie parece saber qué sucedió entre ella y Fred, nadie parece haberse enterado de que lo arriesgó todo solo por él.

Ella no dice ni una palabra al respecto. A pesar de que no cesan de preguntarle, amigos, profesores, médicos y enfermeras, ella no dice nada.

—¿Hermione? —Ron se acerca a ella. —¿Preparada para los ejercicios? —Ese es el único motivo por el que aún permanece en el hospital. Todo en ella está bien, realmente bien, pero el tiempo que ha pasado inconsciente ha sido demasiado para su cuerpo. Sus músculos se encuentran débiles y apenas puede hacer ningún movimiento sin ayuda. Por desgracia, aunque ciertas pociones contribuyen a mejorar la situación, no hay ningún remedio mágico que la solucione por completo. Así que aquí está, recibiendo rehabilitación muggle, ayudada en todo momento por sus amigos.

Ella asiente y Ron sostiene su brazo con cuidado. Lentamente comienza a moverlo con algo de torpeza. _Nunca cambiará, _murmura para sí misma.

En ese momento Hermione recuerda algo.

—¿Ron?

El chico susurra algo como _"Mmm…" _concentrado en su tarea.

—Quería darte las gracias.

Él la mira con asombro.

—¿Por qué?

—Por estar a mi lado. La primera vez que desperté.

El silencio se instala entre ellos, el chico vuelve a colocar su brazo suavemente sobre la cama. El color granate que adquieren sus orejas y la forma en la que Ginny se remueve inquieta en su silla hacen entender a Hermione que algo no marcha bien.

—Yo… —No sabe cómo seguir.

—Díselo, Ron —añade su hermana en tono autoritario al ver que él no tiene intención de seguir.

—Verás, Hermione… —Lanza una mirada de socorro a la más joven de los Weasley pero esta se muestra inflexible. —Yo ese día… Ese día no estuve aquí. No era yo quien estaba contigo. Yo… estaba con Padma… Ya sabes… —El rojo intenso cubre también ahora sus mejillas.

Hermione ni siquiera parece reparar en ese dato, en que, al parecer, Ron tiene una nueva relación que la excluye a ella por completo. Solo puede pensar en ese cabello pelirrojo, esa mano aferrando la suya y desea que pertenecieran a…

—¿Entonces qu…? —Se atreve a comenzar la pregunta pero no a terminarla. Después de todo, conoce la respuesta. La conoce porque es lo que lleva anhelando desde el momento en que recuperó la consciencia. A él.

—Vino a casa a decir que habías despertado… —murmura Ginny. —Luego desapareció y no volvimos a saber nada de él. Nada… Ninguno de nosotros sabe por qué actuó así, por eso… Bueno, no queríamos contártelo hasta que hubiera vuelto.

Las palabras de su mejor amiga no hacen sino confirmar lo que ella ya sabe pero, de todas formas, necesita oírlo de los labios de Ron. Él asiente lentamente al ver la duda reflejada en sus ojos.

—No se separó de ti desde que te encontramos. Ni un solo momento… —Desvía la mirada incómodo. —Fue Fred quien estuvo contigo todo el tiempo.

**Continuará…**

Muchas gracias por los reviews a **Criiz14**, **Vermella** y **Vallolet Holmes de Phelps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Han pasado tres días desde el momento en que Hermione descubrió que Ron ha iniciado una relación con Padma Patil, que la ha olvidado. Tres días desde que supo que Fred estuvo a su lado cuidándola.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados, intenta respirar pausadamente para que la señora Weasley, que se ha ofrecido a pasar la noche con ella, crea que duerme. En ese momento no se siente con fuerzas para enfrentarla. Digan lo que digan, aunque los demás lo nieguen, ella sabe que el que Fred haya desaparecido es culpa suya. No obstante, no entiende por qué. Por más vueltas que le da no consigue comprenderlo, no es capaz de imaginar siquiera un motivo por el cual él desee evitarla. Aun así, de lo que no hay duda es de que tiene que haberlo, sea cual sea.

Intenta mantenerse inmóvil pero su mente bulle de actividad; quiere levantarse, ir en su busca. Pero se conforma con recordar las palabras de Ginny.

—_La verdad… La verdad es que ninguno de nosotros lo había visto así nunca —la pelirroja clava la mirada en la pared evitando conscientemente el rostro de Hermione. —En realidad, fue él quien te encontró después de la batalla. Estaba como loco… —murmura casi para sí misma, encerrada en sus pensamientos. —Te buscó por todo el colegio, por los jardines. No aparecías. Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados. Y entonces Fred desapareció. Sí, parece que se está acostumbrando a darnos ese tipo de sustos —intenta bromear Ginny al percatarse de la expresión de estupor de su amiga. —Cuando volvió te llevaba en brazos. Dijo que te había encontrado en los límites del Bosque Prohibido._

_Hermione intenta que su expresión se mantenga neutra. Fue ese el lugar que escogió para retroceder en el tiempo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de cualquiera, y fue ese el lugar al que volvió después de terminar su pequeña excursión al pasado._

—_Por más cosas que intentamos no conseguimos hacerte despertar. Así que te trajimos a San Mungo. —La mano de Ginny estrecha involuntariamente el agarre en torno a la suya y Hermione comprueba una vez más lo preocupada que ha estado. —Nos turnábamos para hacerte compañía. Al menos, todos menos Fred. Él… No soportaba la idea de separarse de ti. Le traíamos la comida a la habitación, consiguió convencer a los médicos para que le dejasen utilizar las duchas del hospital y dormía en el suelo, pegado a tu cama._

_Ella escucha en silencio, incapaz de encontrarle sentido lo que está oyendo. Es imposible que eso sea cierto. Fred nunca haría algo así por ella… ¿Por qué debería?_

—_¿Hablas en serio? —Ginny asiente. _

—_Y eso no es todo. —Hermione arquea las cejas con sorpresa preguntándose que más puede haber. Lo que le han contado hasta ahora ya le parece lo suficientemente exagerado. —Antes de que decidieran ponerte esa cosa —señala la vía, invención muggle con ciertas incorporaciones mágicas, como las bolsas de suero autorecambiables —los médicos intentaron alimentarte personalmente._

_Algo en la forma en que pronuncia esas palabras llama la atención de la chica._

—_¿Qué quieres decir con "intentaron"? —pregunta a pesar de que teme ligeramente la respuesta._

—_Quiero decir que Fred no se lo permitió. Apenas dejaba que nadie se acercase a ti si no era para examinarte. —Suspira. —Se pasó horas enteras dándote de comer miel, zumos y purés. Gota a gota, las dejaba caer entre tus labios mientras susurraba tu nombre y pedía que despertaras. —Hermione se sorprende al detectar cierta humedad en los ojos de su mejor amiga pero más se sorprende ante lo que ella le dice. —Tampoco quiso dejar que te lavaran. Insistió en hacerlo él en persona._

_Las mejillas de la castaña se colorean de inmediato._

—_¿Có…? ¿Cómo…? ¿No habrá…? —La intensidad del sonrojo aumenta mientras se imagina lo que podría haber pasado._

—_No, tranquila. Creo que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza. Al darse cuenta de que la situación sería… delicada —escoge la palabra tras una mínima pausa —eligió personalmente a una enfermera para que te cuidara._

—_¿Fred la escogió? —pregunta ella con una sonrisa incrédula. De ser así, acertó de pleno. Emmeline es un auténtico encanto, una bruja algo mayor pero enteramente dedicada a su trabajo y a sus pacientes._

—_Estaba decidido a que te atendieran lo mejor posible. _

—_No puedo creerlo… —susurra. —Quiero decir, es Fred —añade como si eso lo explicara todo. Y quizá lo hace porque Ginny la entiende. Durante unos segundos los pensamientos de ambas se detienen en los recuerdos que conservan de los gemelos, siempre juntos, siempre dispuestos a hacer una broma. —No puedo imaginar a Fred tan…_

—_¿Serio? ¿Respetuoso? ¿Entregado? —pausa. —¿Muerto de preocupación? —lo último lo dice con una sonrisa._

—_¿Pero por qué?_

—_Bueno, ¿no es obvio? —En esta ocasión los ojos de Ginny se encienden, destellando con entusiasmo. _

—_¿El qué? —La mayor se encuentra completamente confundida. No tiene ni idea de a qué se refiere Ginny. Ni la más remota idea. Ella la mira con inmensa sorpresa._

—_¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta?_

—_¿Darme cuenta de qué? —comienza a impacientarse._

—_Bueno, es obvio que Fred está loco por ti. Siempre lo ha estado._

Esas palabras todavía le zumban en la cabeza. La simple idea de que Fred pueda sentir algo por ella, a cualquier nivel, es realmente ridícula… ¿verdad?

Para la familia Weasley ella es Hermione, la mejor amiga de Ron. Nada más. Ninguna etiqueta que la relacione ni siquiera remotamente con Fred. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué actuó así? ¿Por qué la cuidó, por qué estuvo a su lado?

Quisiera poder responder a esas preguntas, lo desea con todas sus fuerzas, pero no puede hacerlo. Solo Fred puede resolver sus dudas. Y Fred no está. Un escalofrío la recorre, no puede perderlo. No otra vez.

_Ron está inclinado sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. Llora desconsoladamente, lo abraza. Tras él George permanece inmutable, su rostro desprovisto de toda expresión; el dolor es tan grande que las expresiones se quedan cortas. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalan por el rostro de Ginny que es incapaz de despegar la mirada de Fred. Yace allí, en el suelo frío, rodeado por todos los demás muertos. Harry la estrecha entre sus brazos en un inútil intento de consolarla._

_De Molly y Arthur no hay rastro. Bill ha tenido que sacarlos del Gran Comedor después de que Molly estuviera a punto de desvanecerse._

_Ante toda esa escena Hermione se siente una intrusa. Una parte de ella quiere acercarse a Ron pero sabe que ella no puede hacer nada para calmar su sufrimiento. Quizá, porque el suyo propio es demasiado grande._

_¿Por qué Fred? ¿Por qué precisamente él?_

_Siente un dolor sordo a la altura del corazón que no sabe cómo explicar. Sí, quería a Fred tal y como quiere a toda su familia pero también apreciaba a Sirius, a Dumbledore y a Lupin o a Tonks: Y lamenta sus muertes, claro que lo hace, la lastiman, la hieren, la destrozan. Pero esto va mucho más allá. Al ver a Fred tan pálido, tan frío, la sangre cubriéndolo… Durante un momento sintió su corazón detenerse. Durante un instante pensó que jamás iba a latir de nuevo._

Es por Ron_, se dice. _No quiero que sufra. Él no.

_Acepta esa explicación porque, a fin de cuentas, está enamorada de su mejor amigo; no quiere que nada ni nadie le haga daño._

_Incluso así, algo dentro de ella se agita inconforme. No puede imaginarse una vida en la que Fred no esté, un futuro libre de las travesuras de los gemelos, el hecho de no poder volver a regañarlos. Sin Fred, George no volverá a ser el mismo. No puede aceptar eso._

_Lanza una última mirada a Ron y se dirige a la salida. Abandona la habitación con pasos lentos, temblorosos, que se van haciendo más fuertes a medida que se aproxima a la sala común de Gryffindor. Camina casi sin ser consciente de ello, todos sus movimientos son automáticos; su mente bulle de actividad. Es demasiado peligroso, es egoísta. Ni siquiera sabe si será el momento, el suceso oportuno._

_Entra en su habitación y se dirige directamente a su cama. Se arrodilla a sus pies y con la varita da un suave golpe a la pata derecha. Con un chasquido se desprende una pequeña porción de madera que deja a la vista un agujero. Hermione desliza los dedos en su interior y, tras tantear unos segundos, extrae un pequeño colgante._

_Lo mira con detenimiento preguntándose si debería hacerlo. _Solo una vez más_, se dijo cuando lo encontró sobre su almohada unos días antes de la muerte de Dumbledore. Aunque con él no había ninguna nota supuso que se trataba de un obsequio del hombre. Lo tomó entre sus manos sin saber qué hacer con él. _Solo lo usaré una vez más_, prometió antes de esconderlo._

_¿Por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Por qué no para salvar al director, al mago más grande, y sí a Fred? Porque se lo pide el corazón. Por absurdo que suene así es. Cuando perdieron a Dumbledore supo que sería duro, muy duro para todos ellos, pero que podrían salir adelante. Ahora no está tan segura. Quizá de Fred no dependa la salvación del mundo, el resultado de una guerra… pero depende una familia entera. Una familia que lo adora. La que se ha convertido en su familia. Medita unos momentos en silencio pero no puede pensar en nadie que se merezca un regalo así más que los Weasley. Si está dispuesta a arriesgarse, a arriesgarlo todo por alguien, es por ellos._

_Sin darse tiempo a dudar más se cuelga el giratiempo al cuello y sale de allí. Se desliza por el castillo rápidamente, tratando de no ser vista. De vez en cuando alguien se cruza en su camino pero todos parecen demasiado atareados y, por suerte, ni siquiera parecen reparar en ella._

_El Bosque Prohibido. Ese es el lugar en el que estará a salvo para hacer lo que planea. Acelera el paso, abandona el colegio y corre por sus terrenos en dirección a su objetivo. En sus lindes se siente segura. Tira de la cadena y el objeto, que permanecía escondido bajo sus ropas, queda al descubierto._

_No va a permitir que Fred muera. No puede hacerlo._

_Siete vueltas, con eso será suficiente._

Un suave ronquido la trae de vuelta al presente. Entreabre un ojo y ve a la señora Weasley durmiendo plácidamente en la silla. Suspira. Quiere salir del hospital. _Necesita_ salir. Tiene que encontrar a Fred, hablar con él.

Desde el momento en el que Ginny le dijo que su hermano sentía algo por ella, por mínimo que esto fuera, es incapaz de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Debería estar preocupada por Ron, por haberle perdido pero, sinceramente, le da igual. Se alegra de que Padma y él estén juntos. Ya no siente nada por él y, es más, se pregunta si alguna vez lo hizo. Era, es, uno de sus mejores amigos. Sentía cariño hacia él, lo quería. Lo sigue queriendo. Pero quizá no de la forma que imaginaba que lo hacía.

Todas esas preocupaciones son las que han originado las palabras de Ginny. Porque, por más que desea evitarlo, no puede dejar de imaginarse a Fred cuidándola, vigilándola, protegiéndola. Y, para su vergüenza, desea que sí, que sea cierto, que pueda gustarle a Fred. Empieza a pensar que también ella siente algo por él y la necesidad de decírselo se hace más intensa por momentos. Pero él no está.

Quiere encontrarlo. Quiere encontrarlo y gritarle, preguntarle por qué la ha dejado sola. Siente que le falta algo, una presencia a su lado, esa que estuvo siempre con ella mientras permanecía inconsciente. Esa voz que la mantenía atada a la vida, que le dio las fuerzas para regresar. La voz de Fred.

Ha aprendido a quererle, se le ha vuelto indispensable en ese tiempo que estuvo a su lado. Porque aún sin verle podía sentirle.

Da gracias en silencio por haber podido salvarle, por haber conseguido evitar interferir en el resultado de la batalla y, al mismo tiempo, lograr su propósito.

La batalla. Mañana hará exactamente un año y medio que sucedió. Un año y medio desde que vio a Fred morir, un año y medio desde que entendió que, por algún motivo, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

La muerte de Fred…

Se incorpora de golpe en la cama y sus músculos protestan lanzando oleadas de pequeños pinchazos por todo su cuerpo; aunque la rehabilitación la ha ayudado enormemente sigue sin ser capaz de realizar ciertos movimientos, como el dar un simple paso. Espera unos segundos a que el dolor remita mientras mira a su alrededor nerviosa.

No quiere despertar a la señora Weasley. En realidad lo que no quiere es que la acompañe. Desea ir sola, desea poder enfrentarse a él sin nadie a su alrededor. Solos ellos dos, él y ella.

Duda. Se siente incapaz de hacerlo pero, al mismo tiempo, sabe que no se va a dar por vencida. Inspira hondo una, dos, hasta diez veces para tratar de relajarse. Luego, simplemente se desvanece en el aire.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos está en la linde de un bosquecillo de pinos. Sonríe inmensamente orgullosa de sí misma al ver que ha sido capaz de aparecerse. Delante de ella, a solo dos metros, comienza el cementerio. Hermione conoce bien todas las tumbas, llenas de magos y brujas Weasley.

Se recuesta contra el tronco de un árbol y se dispone a esperar la medianoche. La noche es fría pero ella siente tanta expectación que, a pesar de estar vestida solo con una bata de hospital, apenas lo nota. Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza. Trata de convencerse a sí misma de que lo más probable es que él no aparezca, todo por evitar la decepción que sentirá de no ser así.

¿Por qué está ahí? No está segura. Es un impulso irracional lo que la ha llevado al cementerio. La desesperación de no saber dónde buscarlo, de no tener ni idea de dónde está o qué estará haciendo.

El silencio es infinito, roto solo de vez en cuando por el ulular de un búho o el suave soplido del viento. El silencio es tan grande que oye las campanas de la iglesia allá en el pueblo dar las doce. En su garganta se forma un nudo. No puede estar equivocada, no…

Un pequeño estallido rompe la quietud de la noche. El corazón se le acelera, desde el lugar en el que se encuentra puede ver la figura que ha tomado forma en el centro del cementerio. Sin embargo, no es hasta que comienza a caminar en su dirección cuando puede distinguir sus rasgos.

Nerviosa, intenta moverse hacia él. Una rama cruje bajo sus pies y la mirada del hombre se clava en la de ella.

Está delgado, demasiado delgado. Casi tanto como ella. Profundas ojeras destacan en su pálido rostro y sus labios están agrietados. El cabello pelirrojo, largo, muy largo, y desgreñado. Sin embargo, en cuanto procesa lo que está viendo su boca pronuncia su nombre inaudiblemente y un centelleo recorre sus ojos.

Ella intenta dar un paso hacia él pero se tambalea y tiene que apoyarse en el tronco del pino. Él la mira sin dar crédito. La sonrisa de Hermione se hace más amplia y lo intenta de nuevo. Esta vez consigue mantenerse en pie sin tener que sujetarse, pero no puede ir más allá sin perder el equilibrio.

—¿Y bien? —Ella arquea las cejas. —¿No piensas echarme una mano, Fred?

**Continuará…**

Esta historia estaba pensada para tener solo tres capítulos, pero parece que se ha alargado un poco más. En cualquier caso supongo que el siguiente será el último.

Bien, de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews a **Criiz14**, **Elena Mellark**, **Vermella**, **Colmillos**, **IsiColfer** y **Vallolet Holmes de Phelps**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hace se apresura a acercarse a ella, con largas zancadas en solo tres segundos está a su lado. Sus brazos la estrechan en el momento justo en que Hermione se tambalea, la aprieta, la sujeta, la protege.

—Veo que estás mejor —murmura unos minutos después dejándose caer en el suelo, sobre la mullida hojarasca. Tira del brazo de la chica y ella se acomoda a su lado con cuidado. Él, que no va a contentarse con simplemente tenerla a su lado, la obliga a sentarse en su regazo, con la espalda apoyada en su pecho. —Me alegro.

—¿De verdad? —pretende sonar enojada, pero no lo consigue. Sencillamente, es feliz al tenerlo a su lado.

—¿Acaso lo dudas? —Fred apoya el mentón en su hombro y con su mano derecha tantea a su alrededor hasta que encuentra la de la joven. Sus dedos se entrelazan.

—No lo sé —susurra ella con tristeza. —Desapareciste.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa? —exclama ella, ligeramente molesta esta vez. Necesita algo más que eso, necesita una explicación. No puede contentarse con tan poco. —¿No vas a decir nada más?

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Hermione? —Suspira. —Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice. Supongo que tuve miedo.

—No me lo creo. ¿El _gran_ Fred Weasley tuvo miedo? —pregunta irónicamente.

—Ya sé que no es una excusa muy buena. En realidad ni siquiera es una excusa. Lo sé. —Se pasa la mano por el pelo naranja intenso, su voz está cargada de una profunda frustración. —No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. No sabía siquiera si querrías verme.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer hacerlo?

Silencio. Todo lo que se oye es el suave susurro de la brisa y, a lo lejos, de vez en cuando, el ulular de un búho o el croar de las ranas.

—Perdiste más de un año de tu vida por mi culpa —dice él al fin. Ella no puede ver su rostro, crispado por el dolor, porque Fred entierra la cabeza en la suave y espesa melena de la muchacha. —¿Cómo crees que vivía con ello? Cada día… Cada día era una tortura, Hermione.

Ella intenta volverse hacia él pero el hombre no se lo permite. Su respiración es profunda y ella tarda un momento en darse cuenta de que está llorando. Sus lágrimas cálidas humedecen la piel de su hombro que la bata del hospital apenas cubre.

—Fred…

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —Aprieta con tanta fuerza su mano que le hace daño pero ningún quejido sale de la boca de la chica. —¿Creíste de verdad que estabas ayudándome? No tienes ni idea…

—¡Explícamelo entonces! —Siente su paciencia agotarse poco a poco, segundo a segundo.

—Quería morirme, ¿vale? —Pausa. —¿Es eso lo que quieres oír? Porque esa es la verdad. Tendría que haber muerto en la batalla de Hogwarts. Y tú tendrías que haber aprovechado tu vida.

Entonces ella estalla. Se gira entre sus brazos para quedar de frente a Fred, para encararlo.

—No digas eso. Fue mi decisión —susurra con ira. —Todo lo que estás demostrando con esto es que eres un desagradecido.

—¿Desagradecido yo? —Ríe de pura angustia. —No entiendes nada. Nada. Nunca lo has hecho.

—¿Cómo te atreves a…?

Sus labios la callan. Es un beso lleno de dolor, de frustración. Es rudo y hambriento. Su boca se mueve contra la suya con tanta fuerza que apenas le permite respirar, pero Hermione le responde con gusto, con ansia.

Ninguno de los dos sabe cuánto tiempo permanecen así, explicando con esa simple acción lo que las palabras no pueden hacer entender. Pero, al final, se ven obligados a separarse en busca de aire. Él apoya su frente sobre la de Hermione.

—Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí —dice en voz baja. —No pienses que no lo aprecio, claro que lo hago. —Un suspiro casi imperceptible escapa mientras busca las palabras para continuar. —Pero si te hubiera pasado algo. Si… Fue la maldición asesina, Hermione. Yo lo vi. Pensé que habías muerto y luego desapareciste delante de mis narices… —Traga fuertemente. —Cuando te encontré seguías viva. Fue un milagro. Más que un milagro. Nadie aparte de Harry había conseguido sobrevivir a algo así. ¿Entiendes cómo me sentí? Fue un milagro… No entendía cómo había ocurrido…

Ella parece meditar unos instantes y luego toma la palabra.

—He tenido tiempo para pensarlo. Al principio creí que se debía a que me había alcanzado en un tiempo distinto al mío pero eso es algo ridículo, ¿verdad? —Sonríe. —El cuerpo sigue siendo el mismo y también lo son sus debilidades. —Fred asiente. —Así que luego pensé que fue porque, en el momento en que la maldición me golpeó, el giratiempo ya se había puesto en marcha.

—A esa misma conclusión llegué yo. No sé por qué, ni cómo sucedió. Solo sé que la maldición perdió parte de su efecto. Y allí estabas tú, viva, pero en coma. Y pasaban los días y no despertabas, no despertabas…

El viento se hace más fuerte, Hermione se estremece. Al darse cuenta de ello Fred se apresura a deprenderse de su capa, que después coloca con cuidado sobre los hombros de la chica. Ella susurra un imperceptible _gracias _y él sonríe. Casi ensimismado recorre su mandíbula con los dedos, en suaves caricias.

—Nadie sabía lo que había pasado, solo yo. No podía vivir con ello, no podía…

—Fue mi decisión —repite ella, aunque esta vez con voz temblorosa.

—¿Y qué? Si a ti te pasaba algo, ¿cómo iba yo a vivir con ello?

—¿Por qué no ibas a hacerlo?

Fred resopla, enormemente frustrado.

—Porque te quiero. —Los ojos de Hermione se abren de par en par. Ni siquiera después de su conversación con Ginny hubiera imaginado palabras semejantes saliendo de la boca de Fred Weasley. —Es así de simple. Te quiero. Tú eres lo mejor que tengo, lo más importante. Ni Ginny, ni Ron, ninguno de mis hermanos o amigos. Ni siquiera George puede compararse a ti. No me preguntes por qué, porque no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé cómo pasó. Pero es así. Te quiero desde hace años y cuando pensé que te iba a perder...

Esta vez el silencio que se extiende entre ellos es mucho más duradero. Pasan los segundos, los minutos y ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a decir nada. Ambos permanecen inmóviles, la única excepción el pulgar de Fred que, con sus manos de nuevo entrelazadas, acaricia con lentitud la palma de la joven.

—Lo siento —susurra él al fin.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberte hecho perder ese año y medio. Y por no haber estado a tu lado cuando despertaste.

—Estuviste conmigo antes, en todo momento. Eso es lo que cuenta.

A pesar de la oscuridad Hermione puede ver las mejillas y orejas de Fred adquirir un color semejante al de su cabello.

—¿Lo sabes?

Ella ríe.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ginny me lo contó… Todo —lo deja caer con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Maldita Ginny… Menuda chismosa. —murmura casi imperceptiblemente aunque, por desgracia, sus palabras llegan a oídos de la muchacha que lo golpea en el hombro.

—No digas esas cosas —lo reprende sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Vale —dice con una mueca. —Lo siento. —Se pone serio de golpe. —Y siento también todo por lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa. De verdad.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres dejar de disculparte? Con que lo hagas una vez es más que suficiente.

Él agacha la cabeza y en ese instante Hermione se da cuenta de que aún hay algo que le preocupa.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta obligándolo a alzar la mirada hacia ella. Él se resiste al principio pero termina dándose por vencido.

—¿Qué hay de Ron? —pregunta tras una diminuta pausa.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Bueno… —Parece incómodo. —Supongo que sabrás que él y…

—Que él y Padma están juntos. —Fred se sorprende ante la tranquilidad con la que habla de la nueva relación de su ex-novio. —¿Qué problema hay con eso?

El hombre carraspea, sin saber cómo continuar.

—Verás, yo… Yo pensaba que tú… Ya sabes, como todo este tiempo lo has pasado en coma… Quiero decir, Ron tuvo tiempo para, bueno, eso, seguir adelante. —Otro carraspeo. —Pero yo pensaba que tú… Que al despertarte ibas a… Bueno, que sigues queriendo a Ron, ¿no? Y no sabía como te ibas a tomar la noticia de que él está con otra. Y como, a fin de cuentas, es culpa mía…

La carcajada de Hermione interrumpe sus divagaciones.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Ella sigue riendo unos segundos más hasta que es capaz de inspirar hondo y tranquilizarse ligeramente.

—Es que me parece que el que no entiende nada eres tú y no yo.

—¿Qué…?

Esta vez es Hermione quien inicia el beso, más lento, más tierno, más calmado. En esta ocasión ambos disfrutan del otro sin prisas, deleitándose en el momento. Cuando se separan Hermione ve en el rostro de Fred que no entiende lo que ha ocurrido. Para él su primer beso, ese que compartieron hace tan solo unos minutos, no fue más que resultado del momento, de sus respectivos temores, dudas y enfados, un beso al que él la obligó casi con fiereza. Ella tiene que hacerle entender que no es así, que lo disfrutó tanto como él, que lo deseaba con la misma intensidad, sino más.

—Ron me es absolutamente indiferente —susurra después ella contra su rostro. —Cuando decidí utilizar el giratiempo para salvarte me dije a mí misma que lo hacía por Ron, sí, por él y George. Por Ginny, por toda tu familia. —Sonríe con nerviosismo; por primera vez se atreve a decir en voz alta eso que hace tiempo ya sabe. —En parte era mentira. Lo hice por ellos, pero también por mí. No podía soportar la idea de no volver a verte. —El rostro de Fred se va iluminando lentamente a medida que las palabras van saliendo de la boca de la chica. —Creo que en el fondo siempre supe que eras tú y no Ron el que de verdad me importaba. Es más, si desperté, si tuve las fuerzas para hacerlo… fue porque quería verte de nuevo. Comprobar que estabas bien. ¿Sabes? Durante el tiempo que estuve en coma… te oía. Escuchaba tu voz, siempre, a mi lado. Fuiste tú quien me trajo de nuevo a la vida.

Fred no responde, no es necesario. Durante las horas siguientes solo hay besos, caricias, pero no palabras. Su cercanía es más que suficiente para expresar todo lo que queda por decir.

Cuando el sol comienza a asomar tras las montañas Hermione se separa de él casi con reticencia. Él gime en protesta pero ella lo ignora mientras una sonrisa escapa de sus labios.

—Deberíamos volver. Tu familia está preocupada por ti.

Él asiente con expresión de completa inocencia, recuerda casi a un niño fingiendo obediencia. Ella ríe otra vez y es ese el momento que Fred aprovecha para buscar de nuevo su boca. La muchacha consiente en un último beso y después se separa de él definitivamente. Fred suspira dándose por vencido y después se incorpora.

—Ven aquí —dice y en solo un segundo Hermione está entre sus brazos. Antes de que ella pueda decir nada él habla de nuevo: —Por cierto, ¿cómo me has encontrado?

—¿Sinceramente? —Ella sacude la cabeza. —No estoy segura. —Desvía la mirada hacia el cementerio. —La última vez que estuve aquí…

—Fue en mi funeral, ¿verdad?

Ella lo mira entre asombrada y confusa. Fred la observa con intensidad, los labios enrojecidos de Hermione, hinchados por sus besos, reclaman su atención. Sin embargo, decide, por una vez, ponerse serio.

—¿Creías que no lo sabía? ¿Que morí en la batalla de Hogwarts?

—Pensaba que creerías que te había salvado otra vez. Es lo que suele ocurrir; repetimos las acciones de nuestros yos futuros. Siempre.

Él parece pensativo. Luego se encoge de hombros y echa a andar hacia el cementerio.

—Pues por lo menos uno de tus yos no llegó a salvarme. Tampoco sé por qué y lo más probable es que nunca lo sepamos. —Cuando llegan a la primera línea de tumbas Fred la deja en el suelo. —Pero si quieres saber por qué sé que morí ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Hermione se agacha frente a la tumba que él señala. Las iniciales _F.W._ aparecen grabadas sobre el mármol. No hay más.

—Esa tumba nunca había tenido nombre. Según mis padres apareció en el cementerio el mismo día de mi nacimiento. Nadie sabía a quien pertenecía. Y un día, pocos días después de tu… de la batalla —duda, no sabe cómo decirlo —George llegó al hospital diciendo que habían aparecido esas letras sobre ella. Entonces supe que era mi tumba. —Le da unos golpecitos con la punta del pie, ensimismado. —Al parecer no todos los rastros del pasado pueden borrarse.

Ella lo mira con infinita tristeza.

—Pero estás aquí, y eso es lo importante.

Fred parece regresar al presente al escuchar su voz. La mira y asiente.

—Gracias a ti. —La ayuda a incorporarse y laestrecha más fuerte entre sus brazos; no quiere que pierda el equilibrio. De pronto parece darse cuenta de algo. La mira avergonzado. —Ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo llevas la rehabilitación.

De inmediato los labios de la muchacha esbozan una sonrisa.

—Bien. —Obliga al joven a soltarla y con una seña lo manda alejarse unos pasos. —En realidad hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Frunce el ceño completamente concentrada. Siente las piernas débiles pero no está dispuesta a rendirse.

—Aún me cuesta mucho. En realidad solo lo he conseguido dos veces. —Fred la mira con preocupación, sin atreverse a acercarse pero dispuesto a cogerla si ella cayera. La ve tambalearse y extiende los brazos hacia la muchacha pero Hermione recupera el equilibrio y niega con la cabeza.

Entonces ocurre.

Ella da un paso en su dirección, muy pequeño al principio, arrastra el pie casi imperceptiblemente, tambaleante, pero después con más seguridad. Da otro paso y otro más. Luego otro. Cuatro en total. Al quinto se deja caer en sus brazos, completamente agotada pero radiante de felicidad.

Él suelta una exclamación de sorpresa y alegre besa la punta de su nariz.

—Quería que fueras el primero en verlo. —Ella esconde el rostro en su pecho y se deja mimar. —Solo lo sabemos yo y el médico.

—Gracias —es todo lo que él dice pero ella lo entiende. Sabe que ese agradecimiento no solo se refiere a la pequeña sorpresa que acaba de darle, sino a todo lo demás que ella ha hecho por él, sabe que le agradece el estar a su lado.

Y así, aún abrazados, se desaparecen camino a la madriguera, a su hogar. El hogar de ambos.

**Fin**.

Lamento el retraso, es que en Navidades nunca tengo internet. Y, además, perdí la inspiración y no quedó para nada como había esperado… En cualquier caso, gracias por leer ¡y por los reviews!

De nuevo, mis disculpas.


End file.
